Valuable Papers
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: One shot story for group challenge #3


Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play. Will put them back when I'm done.

A/N: This is my 70th story. Wow! Where did the time go? I want to say a special thanks to "Lady G" R.I.P., who gave me the initial kick in the butt, so to speak, (lol) to start writing in the first place. Thank you, Gwen! Secondly, to my good friend/Beta and cheerleader, Singerme, who is always behind me, cheering me on. Thank you, Rhonda. Without you, I couldn't have done any of this. And most of all to all the readers and reviewers. You all make this worth doing. A big thank you. I do so appreciate each and every one of you.

Valuable Paper

New Orleans, Louisiana

After a two week long trip to New Orleans, Kitty was missing Dodge, her friends and mostly her cowboy. She had hoped to be back sooner, but the meeting to settle a few family affairs had taken a bit longer then she'd planned.

She hadn't really wanted to be there but her presence was mandatory to settle some estate issues, so she agreed.

Her valises were packed. She was ready to board the train. As she boarded, the conductor approached her. "Good morning, Miss Russell. Leaving us so soon?"

"Oh now." She said, smiling. "Yes I think it's high time I get home to my business."

"Well, Ma'am, I have your trunk secured."

Nodding, Thank you, Mr. Cane. I know I can trust you to care for my..."

Before she could finish, "Oh, Miss Russell, I remember you told me how important," now clearing his throat, "and valuable those papers are."

She winked at him as she entered the train car. Kitty made herself comfortable, knowing she had a bit of a ride.

Dodge City

Matt was now anxious. He had hoped Kitty would have returned by now. He opened and reopened the wire Kitty had sent.

 **Marshal Matt Dillon, Dodge City Kansas**

 **Should be arriving Wednesday noon train.**

 **Kitty**

Joseph City, Missouri

The conductor announced they were pulling into Joseph City. It was late. "Miss Russell, we'll be here for a short stop. Can I get you anything?"

Smiling up at him, "Oh no, Mr. Cane." She was now looking around slowly. Things are going just as planned. The two nodded at one another.

In the car, were Kitty and a family of four, traveling across country and two men dressed as drummers. Neither of the men ever made eye contact with anyone on board. Kitty watched out the window seeing loading and unloading from the cars.

Smiling, she rested her head back. Just then, the car door opened. Entering was a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes. Their eyes connected briefly.

He nodded, then walked down the aisle, sitting across from the two drummers. As he sat, he spoke in a low toned voice. "She the one?"

"Uh huh." One of the men answered. "But not sure where she is carrying it. She only came on with a valise. I heard the conductor call her Miss Russell."

"Hmm. No you idiot. She's a LaRouge. She has what we want. We can bank on it. But we need to get it before she makes it to Dodge."

"Why? What's the difference, Keller, whether we get her here or in Dodge. Either way, right?"

"I guess you've never been to Dodge, have you?" Keller asked.

Shaking his head, "Nah. Too primitive for my liking."

"Well, Davis, Dodge has Dillon."

"Dillon?" Davis repeated.

"Yes you idiot. A U.S. Marshal and the man throws a big shadow. From what I've heard, she's connected to him. You know, personal like." He said, tossing his head.

Kitty could see them all huddled together. She was suspicious. She knew she recognized Keller back in New Orleans. She stood, walking towards the car door.

Suddenly, Keller stood. "Allow me, Ma'am." He was standing, holding the door.

"Why, thank you. It's very kind of you Mr...?"

"Keller. Jack Keller."

"Well, Mr. Keller, I appreciate it."

Nodding at his friends, he continued following her. As they entered the food car, "May I ask, Miss...?"

"Russell. Kitty Russell."

"Miss Russell, how far are you traveling?"

"Oh, Dodge City. It's my home."

"I thought I remembered seeing you in New Orleans?"

"Yes, I was there on business. I grew up there but Dodge is my home now. And you?"

"Oh, on my way to San Francisco for business. I won't bore you with details. May I buy you coffee, since we're traveling together? I can't think of a more beautiful traveling companion."

Smiling, "Why, thank you, Mr. Keller."

As they sat, Kitty watched his body language.

"Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask what business brings a beautiful woman, such as yourself, all alone to New Orleans?"

Slightly laughing. "Oh, just family business."

"I have some legal background if you're in need of advice?"

"Thank you, but the family has a team of legal advisors at their disposal all is handled. And now I'm going home." Kitty knew Keller was on a fishing expedition.

Dodge City

Barney rushed into Matt's office waving a small piece of paper in his hand. "Marshal! Marshal, this just come for you. It's from Miss Kitty."

"Ok. Ok, Barney. Do you mind if I read it?"

Exhaling, "Oh yeah, here ya go."

Shaking his head, Matt shook out the crumpled paper.

 **Marshal Matt Dillon, Dodge City, Kansas**

 **Shipping crate to you. Please lock in jail cell till I arrive. Will explain when I arrive.**

 **Kitty**

Matt furrowed his brow. He didn't understand what Kitty was talking about. But he trusted she'd explain. "Barney, it's ok. Look, go tell Burke I need to see him. Will ya do that, please?"

Stuttering, "Ya Ya. Su… sure, Marshal." And he ran out.

Suddenly, Burke burst through the door. "Marshal? What is it? Barney said you needed me."

"Burke, just calm down. What I need is for you to watch for a crate addressed to me or Kitty, from New Orleans. I need you to bring it here to the jail. Can ya do that?"

"Yeah, sure, Marshal. Right away." Now scrunching his face.

The following morning, Burke saw Matt and Festus coming from Delmonico's. "Marshal! Marshal, that crate. It's here."

Nodding, "Ok, Burke. Bring it over to the jail. Festus, maybe you can help him."

"I'll do er directly, Matthew."

After bringing in the crate, Festus turned to matt. "Matthew? Whatch'a think Miz Kitty wanted cha ta put this here crate in the jail cell fer?"

"I don't know, Festus, but she said she'll explain when she gets here."

On Train

Just outside of Dodge, Kitty had just finished breakfast and was about to go back to the sitting car when Keller and his friends approached her. "Good morning, Miss Russell."

"Well, good morning, Mr. Keller."

As she began to move forward, Keller grabbed her arm. "Ahhhm wait."

"Oh? Why?"

"You're coming with us."

"What? Where?"

"No questions. Just do what you're told." He was now leading her forward towards the baggage car. "Now, Miss Russell, I'm a man of little patience, so, where is it? Just show us to the right one."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Now, Miss Russell."

"What are you looking for, Mr. Keller."

"You know what I want." He said, winking at her. The quote, unquote, valuable paper." Now the three were laughing, rubbing their fingers in the air.

Furrowing her brow,  
Are you out of your minds?"

Now putting a small gun to her neck. "Don't make me use this."

Inhaling, "Mr. Keller, it's obvious you think I'm carrying money. But you'd be mistaken."

Now raising his voice. "THE TRUNK, Miss Russell!"

Throwing her hands in the air and slapping them down to her sides, she was rolling her eyes. "Alright. It's this one over here, the one with my initials on it."

"You have a key or do I have to blow it open?" Keller yelled.

Shaking her head, "Just wait." She reached in her reticule, pulling out a key and handing it to him. "Here! Go for it. But you're wasting your time." She said, now smirking at him.

Opening the trunk, Keller and Davis began pulling out paper as Kitty began to let out the loudest barrel laugh. "It's paper!" Keller shouted. "It's legal papers and photos."

Still laughing and smirking, "What were you expecting?"

"I heard you back in New Orleans with that lawyer and banker. You said you'd be traveling with valuable paper."

"Uh huh. These things. Papers and photos are very valuable to me."

Just then the train was pulling into Dodge. "But you are a LaRouge."

"Uh huh, yes I am." Kitty answered, nodding. "But did you think I'd be traveling with paper as in paper money?"

Now staring at her, "Well yes!"

Matt and Festus met the train wondering why Kitty wasn't disembarking. The conductor wasn't sure where she was. Festus and Newly began searching the train. Matt was questioning the conductor about any suspicious people onboard. He did tell him of Keller talking to Kitty but that she didn't seem alarmed. Once Festus and Newly got to the baggage car, they could hear the conversation. They snuck around it, seeing Matt, and motioned to him to join them.

Slowly opening the large door, "Hold it! Don't move!"

"Ah, Matt. Festus, Newly."

"Miz Kitty, you be alright?"

Matt grabbed Kitty. "Kit, you ok?"

Nodding, "Yeah, Cowboy. I am now and I am I glad to see you."

Newly closed up Kitty's trunk. "Ma'am, I'll have this moved for you. Ok?"

"Sure, Newly, thank you."

"Festus, take these three to the office and lock them up till I get there. I want to take Kitty home."

"Sure will, Matthew."

Matt walked Kitty to the Long Branch. "Kit, you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, Cowboy. I'm fine. Just tired. Oh, Matt, did the crate I sent get here alright?"

"Ah, yeah it's at the jail, Kit. Oh about that..."

"Oh, Matt, I'm real tired. Can we talk later."

Nodding, "Yeah, sure."

Festus locked Keller and his friends in a cell. Davis looked over in the next cell. "Hey, Keller? What's that? Yo, Deputy? What's he in for?" He said, pointing at the crate in the cell.

"Just you never mind."

Several hours later, Matt had Festus help Burke and Sam move the crate to Kitty's room. When he showed up, he tapped on the door.

"It's open." Kitty called.

As he entered, Kitty was sitting with the crate opened and going through the old trunk inside. "So, Kit, wanna tell me why I was holding that in a cell?"

"Oh, valuable paper, Matt!"

But as he looked all he saw was a few dresses belonging to her mother, some jewelry, and a few folders with documents. Picking up some of the papers, he scratched his head. "Kit? I'm not understanding here. What you have here is the same as what you had in the trunk on the train. So why did I need to lock this in a cell?" He was now looking at her with questioning eyes.

'Ok, Cowboy, I've never had any secrets from you."

"Or I from you, Kitty."

"So here, I'll show you. I'll need your help though." She began pulling out everything from the trunk.

Once empty, Matt frowned. "Kitty, what are you doing?"

"You'll see. Here, help me grab the other end down inside. There's a small lip. Pull on it." At first it was tight, but then it moved, lifting the bottom of the trunk loose, exposing layers of small sacks of gold, jewels and paper money.

Matt eyes widened, "Kit… ty?"

"Relax, Matt. It's not stolen. It belonged to my grandfather and then Mother. But she had hidden it many years ago. I guess she'd forgotten about it. Now that most of the family are gone now, well… That's when I received that letter about a will and estate being settled and me being an heiress. These were things stated for Mother and being her only daughter, well…"

"Kit, Honey, you took a big chance."

Lowering her gaze, "Yeah, I know but I didn't know any other way and I couldn't tell anyone.

"KIT!"

"Oh I know, damn it, but look, it all worked out. Right?"

"Kitty, I have to ask."

"Uh huh. What?"

"What gave you this idea?"

"Oh, Festus."

"Festus?"

"Uh huh. Remember when Doc's friend Dr. Shultz was here and Festus had the idea to lock the gold shipment in the jail cell to protect it? Well, it work, didn't it?"

Matt just rolled his eyes and twisted his face. "Aw, Kitty."

"Cowboy, Festus had a really smart idea." She leaned up and kissed him gently.

The next morning, over coffee, Festus walked thru the batwing doors. "Matthew do ya know those Ya'hoos is'a yelling about Miz Kitty a tricking them about val'able paper?"

"Oh, Festus, they're right." Kitty said.

"What'cha mean, Miz Kitty?"

"Festus, thanks to you and an idea you gave me, I protected my valuable paper."

"I did that, Miz Kitty?"

"You certainly did." Kitty smiled, leaning over kissing his cheek.

Suddenly, Doc was now flustered. "Oh for Heaven sakes. What are you going and telling him something like that for? Now he'll think he's got a brain in that head of his."

"No, Doc, I mean it. It was Festus' idea that saved my valuable paper." She now looked at Matt, winking.

Suddenly, Doc noticed the deep look between Kitty and Matt, now tugging his ear, realized there was much more these two weren't saying about Kitty's

Valuable Papers ...

Fini


End file.
